Black and White
by Air Dancing
Summary: Working for the same organization but rival parts of it Sammy and Casey face near death, hilarious, and steamy encounters.
1. Chapter 1

This is sorta my first time writing a fanfiction, so please no flames, and if you have some nasty thing to say to me, keep it to yourself

Casey's POV

Sometimes I really hate winter. I mean really hate it. The cold as my heart snow. The looks on couple's faces when they cuddle up against each other and act like it's only them in the world. Plus the fact that there's no crimes around the world during winter. That sucks too. Just ask my boss. Instead of being here with my "bitch for a sister", her "clingy friends", and my dad who thinks all troubles can solved by Christmas shopping.

"Come now Casey boy, your father here is about to perform the three stooges, are positive you don't want to act too?"

''Not really." Hard enough he practically ruined my life and is trying to fix it, but he's failing, badly. I mean its just sad watching him.

"Awwwwwwww my little Case-Case has some stage fright, well don't worry, Tenile is here to make go away." She said as she cutting off all blood circulation in my arm.

"No I'll make it go away" cried Amber as she cut of all circulation in my other arm.

I looked around for Heather, so she could get her friends of me, but went I found her, she was flirting with guy who looked like he was about 21 or older. Then I realized what she was wearing.

A hot-pink halter top that looked very tight, along with a jean skirt that went above her thighs and looked too close for comfort, with some black leather high heeled boots that went up to her knees. And A THONG. My sister the 16 year old hoe.

I felt a movement in my pocket and it was my cell-phone ringing. I was hoping that it would another case. When I saw a white star on the screen I felt like a great weigh had been lifted. It was how I always felt after I got a mission. Shaking the girls off my arms I ran the way. My dad being the only one to know what was happening he yelled "Try to be home before midnight".

Running as fast as my feet could take me I ran towords the nearest Hot Topic. I'm not gay or anything, it's what is inside the store that matters.

Making my way to the store I casually walked inside making my way to the emergency exit or in other words a secret interence to my secret job as an assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy's POV

The first time I saw this place I thought that I was dreaming, or at least had gone crazy. But as time passed I got used to it. And I learned more from it than what I learned from school. But what I NEVER expected was that when I met my father he'd be the boss, the big man, dude everybody looks up to. And that I'd be the heir to it when I turned 18. How weird can life get?

Not that I hate weird things. In fact it's what keeps my life interesting. Like how my mom decided to marry this rich guy [I think his name was Tom] who had three kids just so the people can have something to talk about. Or that when I moved to Hollywood, there were a large amount of guys who wanted to get in my pants, and girls who kept on bugging me cause they thought I was leading everyone on. Or the time I made up a gang called Devil's Wings and we all had these cool handmade jackets. Oh but the definite weirdest was when I met my father and was forced to learn Karate, Kung Fu, Judo, Aikido, Bansai, Senkyaku Banrai, Hinoki Ryu, etc. He even made me studied fighting cultures in Japan, China, and Tokyo. The training was hard. I usually felt numb and tired, but it beat being stuck with my mother for the two month I spent with her.

Oh the irony. Sometimes I think my life will never be normal.

It's been at least three years since I've been in this town and I can hardly recognize anyone. Or maybe everybody is just in hiding. Marissa I know is still living in Santa Martina, Dot moved to Holland, Holly moved to Maryland. Billy is still here. Also that punk Danny . . . . . . . and Casey.

Why had she blocked that name out of her head for the past three years? Was it the pain from the past when last saw each other at the airport, their parent's relationship hadn't even lasted a year after her mother was caught cheating. So why was the pain still there? Was it from the lost contact over the years? Usually when he came up in her head she blocked him out by traveling and training, anything to get her mind off him. But now she couldn't. She was back. She didn't know what to do if she even ran into him or was in the same room as him. She wasn't even able to figure out her feelings for him.

Realizing the fact that she was rambling in her head Sammy shook it off.

'Keep it together Keyes, there's no time to be thinking of that. You're an assassin working for USSPI now. Stopping greedy idiots who only care about themselves and taking care of the unfortunate's problems, not worrying about that.'

'How will you be able to help others if you can't help yourself?'

'Go away; I don't need you to tell me that.'

'Do you actually expect me to go away because you tell me to? Why even bother trying. You can't even admit anything to yourself.'

'Weak.'

'Go away'

'Spineless.'

'Shut up'

'You remind me of our mother.'

'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'Fine, if you're going to start to scream then I'll go. I'm just trying to say that you're not fit to be the one to control this body. One day you'll give up on living and I'll be there to do what you cannot.'

I was on the floor a few feet away from where I was supposed to be, crying. The voice in my head was my making me hurt. I could take physical pain. Any day, time, and place. I would take it and be grateful. A hundred, thousand, million times. But emotionally, and mentally I was a wreck.

I stood up, wiped my tears, and began walking to the door that lead to my fathers office, and opened it expect to see my old man doing some thing stupid like reading a dirty magazine, or on his laptop watch Naruto, but instead I was greeted by Noel .

Noel, my fathers partner was waiting for me sitting in his desk watching Bleach with the volume up. Dad must have been somewhere else either trying to meet woman, or training.

Turning the volume on the laptop down and closing it, Noel said "Sam, I have a mission for you, well it's more of a group mission. You and your partner will have six months and it has to be a success."

"I can guarantee that this will go well."

"So did your father, even with the handicap."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you have heard that USSPI was cut in half 50 years ago, and it all started between two twin brother named Shotaro and Emine who's father was the boss of USSPI and when it was time for him to step down, the brothers fought over who gets control over the company so they reached the decision of cutting it in half, one half called Black Star, and the other White Star. Those who work for Black Star got a tattoo of a hollow black star on their collarbone, and those who worked for White Star got a hollow white star on the palm of their hand. Ever since then both half have been competing in everything from the amount of missions to, which does the better job and of course, who's the strongest. Your father and Mr. Quartz have been fighting and keeping this legacy alive for years and refused to work together. But now the council wants their groups to work together in order to find out a problem that's been growing for at least five years. So you who is under Black Star are going to work with a member of White Star."

"Wow, and I'm suspecting that the council expects that Black and White Star with both become one if this mission is a success."

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up."

"So when to I meet the lucky person?"

"Your father through a fit when they said it was a boy."

Hearing a knock at the door, Noel walked up to the door and opened it, revealing the one guy I was trying so hard not to thing about.

"….Casey?"


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to give a special thanks to the following.

BammItsStephiee

.Person

GreenEyedGirlie

Skittlebabe

CharlieSchulz

Thanks for being the very first to review and inspire me to write. You are all awesome people. Luvs ya.

Casey's POV

As I walked through the door, I saw the one person who I though I would never see again.

"Sammy?"

I saw many different emotions on her face. Hurt. Confusion. Happiness. Anger. More confusion. Worry. Finally settling for a small smile and wave she spoke.

"Long time, no see Case."

"Yeah, way too long."

Deciding to butt in on our pitiful reunion, Noel asked

"You two know each other?"

We both knew why Noel was confused. It wasn't often that a Black Star agent would associate with a White Star agent. It was sort of like taboo for some unapparent reason.

Deciding to speak up I said "Since middle school, way before we were involved in any of this stuff."

Giving a knowing look to Sammy she retorted "Just because I solved mysteries, and occasionally got myself in near-death encounters doesn't mean I was aware of this before you, thank you very much."

"I just saying, this place kind of seems like a place YOU would spent your time since you love solving everybody else's problems."

"True, but why are you here?"

"Uh, excuse me." Noel interrupted once more

"Yeah?" we both said at the same time

"Mr. Nanami will be here in a few minutes and I don't think he would like to see his rival's agent very close and personal with his daughter."

Sammy and I were at least three inches apart and were indeed very close and personal. Turning a red hue she backed up a few steps and muttered a sorry.

It's been three years and yet we both pretty much acted the same we acted all those years back. But physically we had both grown. The last time I had seen her, she was 4'8 and I was 5'4. Now she was 5, 3 while I was a full 6'0. She looked more like a girl with longer golden brown hair with red highlights, and was actually wearing and skirt showing off her toned legs. I would get into detail from the two areas that guys love to talk about but out of my respect for Sammy I stopped.

My hair had grown out of its shaggy faze and become more spiky and had kept its reddish brownish color. There were so many things I wanted to ask her. Other than her looks she must have gone through much more changes that included her fighting ability. How else could she have gotten in? Wait. Did she say that was her father? Wouldn't that make us ultimate rivals then? If she was the heir to Black Star, and I, Mr. Quartz's top agent, competing for his spot since he doesn't have children. Would we have to keep the legacy going?

'No you idiot, the mission is to prevent that'

'Oh'

10 minutes later

On the laptop Noel was watching Bleach while wearing headphones. Sammy was reading a book called "The Color of Water". I on the other hand was bored as hell.

The door opened, ending my boredom short and causing everybody else to stop what they're doing.

Mr. N came in through the door and went to his desk. Glaring. At. Me. The whole way. Like he expected me to do something horrible. Then he smiled at his daughter. While she didn't even attempt to smile back.

"I understand that both agents know what they are supposed to do."

"No sir" Noel said "that is your job."

"Probably have to go meet another woman." Sammy said

"No she can wait." Did he just admit that?

"There have been several kidnappings of several scientists who were working on an important project. James Cosmo, Stephanie Park, Manna Holiday, and Naomi Yu. Chrona Nikovehich is the only one left. Your job is to figure out why they were kidnapped and what the culprits are after and what they plan to do when they get what they want. But there is still something that evades us all. The fact that around the same time of the kidnappings. There have been murders, rapes, and stolen items. We need you to figure that problem also. And I hope that BOTH of you can contribute to this assignment. "

"Yes sir."

"Noel, Samantha, could you both leave the room for a moment."

As soon as they left Mr. Nanami's aura changed.

"If you find my daughter acting strange, like a different person, after blood, and not acting like her usual self, contact me."

Not leaving any room for further discussion he led me to the door leaving a small plastic jar and a note in my pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV

In another building somewhere near the hideout where our heroes lye. A girl with dyed blue hair with the tips of it silver walked down a hallway for her next assignment. Recruited at the age of 12, escaping her abusive parents, this 17 year old girl had become a heartless killer, with an intimidating walk, and cold onyx eyes that made you feel as if you were being hated because you were alive!

In the halls of Phantom, Mira Par went towards her the mission room where unidentified men give out jobs. Who to kill, what to find out, steal, lie about. This was her life. It was certainly better than having to live that Hellish life she had with her parents.

Memories

No time for good times

"Mom?" asked 10 year old Mira.

He said as he faded away

In her mother's hand was a 1 gallon jar of beer. With three others next to her, her mother started slurring colorful words at her daughter about how to never give any one your trust.

Don't put your live in someone's hands

Slapping her daughter across the face making Mira cry, Ms. Par pushed her to the floor screaming at her.

Their bound to steal it away

Grabbing her head and slamming it into the nearest mirror she yelled "SAY IT, SAY THAT ITS YOUR FAULT!"

Don't hide your mistakes

Mira repeated it over and over until she passed out from blood loss in her head, and on her wrists from where her mother gripped very hard.

Cause they'll find you, burn you, then he said

It's been 4 months since that had happened and Mira was still being beaten. But only when she got in trouble in school. It usually ended up with her being punched and kicked while being called "a useless, good for nothing slum".

If you want to get out alive, oh run for your life

It was week before her birthday. About to turn 11, and not being beaten for the past month, she thought things were finally turning up. Until her father came back home.

If you want to get out alive, oh run for your life

She thought wrong when 4 nights before her birthday, her mother brought her father back home and said that she forgave him and he wanted to come back.

This is my last time she said

Mira tried to think positive, until she saw the look her father gave her. Overfilling of lust.

As she faded away

It was finally her birthday and her mother was sleeping in her bedroom. After taking a shower, Mira tried to get ready for school. Until her father walked in the room.

It's hard to imagine but someday

Walking in the room he said "My little Mira has grown up to be beautiful, don't you agree?" "Yeah." Mira replied. Then he started touching her.

You'll end up like me, then she said

Mira felt her father hold her close as she whined in displeasure. Then he said "You filthy girl, your to young for me, come back when your twelve, at least maybe then you would have grown some curves."

If you want to get out alive, oh run for your life

As each moment with her parents passed, Mira grew colder and colder. Her eyes seemed less warm. And her classmates grew further and further away from her. Except for one.

If you want to get out alive, oh run for your life

Bell White. Another outcast like her in the class. But instead of a gloomy demeanor, she happy and cheerful instead.

If you want to get out alive [if you want to get out alive]

Bell asked what wrong. Each time not receiving an answer she became more persistent. Finally breaking down and telling her everything Bell rewarded her with a smile, and from that day they became best friends.

Oh run for your life [life]

Mira started to become happier as the days passed with Bell, and bit by bit came out of her cage. Then her parents noticed.

If you want to get alive [if you want to get out alive]

No matter how many times they beat her and touched her, and watched her go to school with looks of sorrow on her face.

Oh run for you life [life]

She'd always come back with a happy aura.

If I stay, it won't be long, till I'm burning on the inside

So going to her school, they saw Mira. And another girl they didn't know. Mira talking about something. And the girl nodding understanding every word she said.

If I go, I can only hope, that I'll make it to the other side

"That little bitch." Mr. Par said.

If I stay, it won't be long, till I'm burning on the inside

When Mira came home her parents weren't there. They left a note. They wouldn't be back till midnight.

If I go, if I go

They were in the school watching Bell get ready to leave. She was the only one left in the school because she missed her bus. As she walked towards the door exiting the school. They pulled her by her red hair into another room.

Guitar Solo

They kicked her, choked her, her tear were non-stop and every time she began to scream for help they would cover her mouth. Then she heard a sickening crack.

If you want to get alive, oh run for your life

She let the darkness take over and passed out from the pain. They left tying her hands and feet together making her wrists and ankles bleed.

If you want to get out alive, oh run foooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Bell wasn't found until the next day by police searching for her under her parent's orders.

If you want to get out alive, oh run for your life

By the time Mira found out, Bell and her family had all ready moved. She knew that her parents were responsible for this. Her only friend gone. The smug smiles on their faces still there. She was all alone.

If you want to get out alive, oh run fooooooorrrrrrrrrr

She wanted them dead. Period.

If I stay it won't be long till I'm burning on the inside

For them to feel the pain and misery that she felt for the past two years. Her birthday was three days away. Mira knew her father was planning to rape her on that day. And then after that horrible experience they were probably going to kill her ending her misery.

If I go it won't be long, till I make it to the other side

Revenge was all that she could think about. And even she didn't as far as to kill them. They would wish they were dead

If I go, if I go

It was her twelve birthday. And yet nobody has there. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. And her father's hot breathe on her neck. They were in her kitchen. Feeling for a knife. Mira grabbed it and stabbed his hand. Cussing while holding his hand Mira when into the other room and called the police, the news channel, and all of her relative giving the same message. "Help, Help, I being raped and beaten by my parents! Someone please help me!

Burning on the inside

Her mother came up behind her back about to give Mira another scar. But before she could even get close enough, Mira held a knife to her mother's throat and a pocket knife to the right eye.

Burning on the inside

Soon there were police sirens, new channel cars, and even her relative's car outside the house. Screaming a blood murdering scream, they pushed the door in and ran inside the house. Dropping the knife and taking her shirt off, revealing all the cut marks and bruises from over the years. Mira fell on the floor and began to cry. While her mom, still struck with shock, still had her knife in her hand.

Burning on the inside

Both of Mira's parents were in jail for life, and were shunned from their families for embarrassing the Par name on national television. But Phantom knew that all of this could not be a mistake. So a month after this happened, they adopted her, gave her an apartment, and trained to become a bounty hunter.

End of memories

Walking into the mission room. She walked over to her the man giving her instructions for her next job, and sat on the nearest chair keeping her composure.

The man had a black hat and jacket. He gave her two pictures and two portfolios on the people in the pictures.

"I want you to bring back, dead or alive, these two people."

"How much" Money was very important to her no matter the amount

"Fifteen thousand."

With that much money, Mira could pay her rent for more than two years.

"Deal."

On the photos was Samantha Nanami, age: 16, codename: Benihime [blood princess], bounty: $10,000, and Casey Acosta, age: 17, codename: Marksman, bounty: $5,000


	5. Chapter 5

Normal POV

""

"Shut up."

""

"Shut up."

""

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Slamming her fist onto the alarm clock next to her bed, Sammy, with morning anger, got out of bed for her first day of high school, back in her home town. Groggily cussing the whole way to the shower.

'Flashback'

After Sammy and Casey were dismissed, and Sammy and Noel argued about one of their anime crises, the two high scholars walked out of the Hot Topic exit and decided to talk.

They ended up talking about how life was in Hollywood and Santa Martina for the past 3 years. Casey took a double take he Sammy told him about her gang. Sammy laughed when she heard that Heather was starting to become a heifer.

Then they talked about school and how their principle decided to mix classes with freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors, as an attempt to lessen the feuds between the students. Sammy's only reply was "Fag."

The two of them were so into catching up that by the time they were finished talking, it was 9 P.M., and the next day was a school day.

So they both ended up walking home together, as it turned out the were neighbors since both of their parents were rich. Sammy's mom from marrying Troy, who was a major soaps producer. And Casey's dad from quitting acting, and becoming a voice actor for a cartoon called Mad.

After they came across their houses, both bid their farewells and went into their own houses.

'End Flashback'

After finishing her shower, Sammy chose her outfit a went downstairs for breakfast. Their maid Maria was just putting breakfast on the table as Sammy said

"Mornin' Mary."

"Good morning to you too, Samantha. Did you sleep well? Are you excited about school?"

"Yeah and maybe."

Suddenly, their was a loud shrieking noise coming from upstairs, followed by "I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"

Silently, Joseph walked downstairs, giving a small wave to Maria and Sammy.

"Margaret is having another fashion crisis, for those of you who do not want to die of heavily bleeding ears, please wear these." As he handed out ear plugs.

Then a girl of sixteen walked down the steps, very loudly, stopped in front of the table.

"Where's daddy?" she asked, blond curls bouncing.

"Somewhere, why, did you for get to buy a new outfit again?" Sammy said

"Yes and why would you care loser? Just because you walk around looking retarded, doesn't mean the rest of use has to."

"And some of us like to wake up in the morning without an annoying alarm clock, that you mother keeps buying you for some reason, because you're only going to end up breaking it, but what's the point, we all don't get what we want in life."

"Miss Samantha, did you break another one?"

Walking downstairs, Sammy's mother and Troy came downstairs.

"Mother, your daughter is making fun of me for not having anything to wear."

"Samantha, dear. Don't you think you could lend some of your clothing to your sister?"

"So she can insult it, thanks, but no thanks."

"Well, maybe if you had come with us on that shopping trip, then maybe you would have more. . . presentable clothing." Lana said as she looked up and down at what her daughter was wearing.

Black baggy pants with lots of zippers and pockets, a red laced shirt that showed off her curves, along with a white sweater with black wings on the back. Earphones on her ears connected to her IPod and ready to listen to music when she got bored. And of course. High-tops. Red high-tops.

"I'm terribly sorry; it's just that I don't care. It's not you, it's me, and by that I mean its you."

Listening to 'In the End' by Linkin Park, Sammy got out of her seat, grabbed her skateboard, and left the room.

"Um, excuse me?" Maria said "Miss Samantha said that she will be seeing her father again after school today so in her words, "Don't wait up." I suggest that she won't be joining us for dinner."

"Lana, I suggest that you keep your child on a leash, preferably a short one." Troy said

See. Sammy can get under anyone's skin when she feels like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that I've haven't been able to update, My whole family got sick from some rancid food and me being the oldest child in the house had to take care of them. See, I'm a caring person.

**Air Dancing**

As Sammy left the house she turned off her iPod and took out her PDA. Her father knew that when any mission was given out in USSPI, someone else would like for that mission to go out in flames, so they would usually hire someone from a rival company to sabotage them. That was a problem that was likely to happen when there was a normal mission.

But, a mission like the one Casey and she were doing would not only summon sabotages but, bounty hunters. Bounty hunters are not the usual assassin. They capture people dead or alive depending on the bounty on their heads. They don't care whether the person is good or bad, as long as they get paid. The worst part is that they don't even know who their boss is. They just take the job without knowing who their working for. The only working bounty hunter guild in Santa Martina is Phantom.

Looking at her PDA, Sammy knew that her and her father's assumption was right when her father had sent her picture of the people who have been put on missions exactly after they were given their mission. And of course, they were from Phantom.

There were three pictures, two were of two middle aged men, one was very plump and looked very . . . unappealing. The second man was a bit plumper and was younger than the first man, about 22; he had spiked blonde hair and an eye patch. Sammy scoffed the picture thinking that the only reason for the eye patch was just to look cool and looked at the picture of both men wondering what the idiot was thinking when they hired these two. She looked at their names. The first one's name was Timothy Rotenberg; the second guy's name was Karl Bosak. Under their profiles they both looked as if they were rich and the first guy even owned bars all over the state. It looked as if they were only accepted into Phantom due to their ties with money.

Stopping her skate board at her first stop, and taking a deep breath, Sammy walked into the Senior High-rise.

At 7:55 A.M., Casey Acosta woke up. At 8:00 A.M., Casey Acosta was rushing around the house trying and slightly failing to get ready.

Running downstairs into the kitchen Casey bumped into his older stepbrother Russell, who was senior at William Rose High. He was already dressed in the casual Long sleeve shirt and pants, his black hair sticking up with the help of hair gel, with a smirk on his face.

"Late again, baby brother."

Annoyed Casey retorted "Why are you up so early, it usually takes you an hour to get your hair ready for the outside world."

"Well why are you up so late, were you too busy dreaming about that girl again?"

That earned Russell a punch to the gut.

"Your so mean, it's not my fault you have to work hard just to get a girl, when girls just throw themselves on me, unless you count your sis's bitches as girls." Russell stated

"Damn it all, I hate it when you're mostly right, cause it's not only them but lots of girls who all remind me of Heather that throw themselves onto me."

"Them's the brakes."

Casey's dad Warren came into the room giving Casey's step-mom Annette a kiss on the cheek.

"Boys, men, whatever you want top be called, school starts in ten minutes and you Casey haven't even gotten started with breakfast yet."

Giving Casey a plate with two bacon's, scrambled eggs, and a cup of orange juice, Annette said "I hope that the girl your father keeps telling me about treats you well, unlike those girls that remind of your sister and treat you like a toy."

"Dad needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut, and her name is Sammy."

After breakfast, Casey got in his Mustang {I'm not good at describing cars} and drove to the house next to his. Parking his car and locking the door [not locking it was one of the mistakes he made in the past]; he walked up to the door. Opening it was their maid Mary.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Uh yeah, do you know if Sammy is still here?"

"Miss Samantha, she left about 15 minutes ago, should I tell her you came?"

"No, it's okay. I'll catch up to her at school." Casey was suddenly in a hurry to get out of there before . . .

"CASEY!"

Too late

Margaret wearing at tee and skirt that was way too tight for winter was now attached to his arm and pulling it to her chest.

"You just couldn't wait till school couldn't you?"

Attempting to put his arm away and failing miserably, Casey replied,

"Actually I came to pick up ..."

"Sammy, right?"

A boy about 13 years of age, with blond hair, green eyes, and pissed off look in his eyes said in a monotone voice said

"You're looking for Sammy, right?"

Margaret blanched and said "Well she left a while ago, so you can take me to school, right Casey?"

Pulling his arm out of her grip, Casey walked the parking lot and replied

"Another time, maybe."

Driving down the drive way, Casey hoped that he wouldn't she Margaret at school, and silently hoped that no one else had seen Sammy yet.

With Sammy

As Sammy walked into the Senior High rise, she went to the counter where the secretary was and asked her where Rita Keyes room was.

"She was moved to room 169, 5th floor."

"Thank you."

Going into the elevator, Sammy walked into the elevator and pressed the number five.

When she reached the floor, Sammy walked out and to the room with the number 169 on the door. She knocked and waited. Opening the door was a woman in her late sixties with her gray brown hair in a messy bun and her reading glasses on.

Two seconds later, Sammy was beginning hugged very tightly as if she was about to disappear.

"I missed you too Grams."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I've haven't written anything lately. Family crap, mood swing, the usual things that a thirteen year old usually has to deal with. On the plus side, I making some new stories that I think might be a good page turner. That is if I can keep my straight A'S up and keep my mom off my case.**

**Air Dancing**

**AT SCHOOL**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"So I told her that High School Musical was as gay as shit, and then she just slapped me and walked off like I was irritating."

"That's because you are Billy, and High School Musical isn't gay, only the second and third movie. And how do you expect her not to walk off, you insulted her favorite movie by calling it gay."

"So you expected me to lie."

"No, but- "

"I don't think that that's what a guy is looking for in a guy Marissa"

In class 345D at William Rose High, Billy and Marissa, were both having a heated discussion [more like argument] about how Billy screwed up on another blind date with a girl that Marissa owed.

"Alison is going to be pissed that her date didn't go well."

"Well, I think it's your fault."  
"What…why?"

"Because you keep setting me up with girls that are…are…"

"Maybe you're too picky."

"Maybe you're too lazy to pay people back on your own terms. 

"Am not."

"Remember that bi, Chad?"  
"Okay, I understand that you're still mad about that, but-"

"Mad, I was mad as hell, pissed even, he forced a kiss on me!"

"O-Okay, well then what was wrong with Alison, she's blond, a cheerleader, the envy of most girls, she's…sort of nice, and perky."

"Too perky if you ask me, and she's a snob. Plus who watches High School Musical in High School, isn't that a movie meant for the age group of 8-12?"

"It's not wrong for a 10th grader to watch those kinds of movies.'

"That's like saying Justin Bieber did not get a sex change at an early age."

"Hey!"

Then Casey walks through the door and makes his way to the back, behind Billy.

"Casey, don't you think that he's had a sex change?"  
"Who?"

"Justin Bieber."

"Hell to the yes, why are you guys talking about this in the first place?"

"Well, Billy's overreacting about nothing, he was on a date last night with Alison and-"

"Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"Casey, dude, you look anxious, like you're expecting something, like a new nigahiga video."

"No."

"Tickets to Jackass 3."

"No."

"You sister turns out not to be your sister, and actually belongs another dude, who want Heather to live with him in . . . Canada, so he can just rape her, an you have to come and save the day.

"What . . . no, try harder."

"It's a girl". Marissa said with a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Not just any girl."

"Ohh, is it a girl from 90210, or Hellcats, or the hot short chick from White Chicks with the big br-"

"No, no, and really Billy?"  
"Well, who is it."  
The plain look on his face was immediately replace by a wide smirk

Casey leaned down to Marissa's ear and started to whisper some incoherent thing. Billy strained to hear what he was saying but had no such luck. So instead he settled for watching Marissa's face change after Casey was done. It was a look of disbelief and pure happiness.

"Oh my God, oh my . . . my . . . GOD, is it true?"

Casey with a satisfied smirk on his face started to nod his head with a twinkle in his eyes.

Billy was the only one left out of the loop.

"Can someone please, please, PLEASE, tell me what's going on? The suspense is killing me from the inside out. See for yourself". Then Billy proceeded to faint and twist his face into something of agony and pain, as if he was in deep excruciating pain.

Marissa and Casey both look down at him, humored. Then they looked at each other. It was Marissa who broke the silence.

"Shouldn't we tell him, I mean, she is his friend too, not to mention he's not going to stop unless we tell him, right."

"Sure, go crazy".

So Marissa bent down on her knees and yelled "SAMMY'S COMING HOME"!

Billy stopped, looked at Marissa, then Casey and said, "You're shittin' me right?"

"Nope, my blond haired, nosey, idiotic friend, it's true, Casey saw her yesterday."

Billy sat up, put is finger on his chin, and began to hum like he was deep in thought and was trying to figure out what to in this situation. He stayed like this for exactly twenty seconds until he jumped up and yelled for all to hear, SAMMY'S FINALLY HERE!

Then he walked up to Casey and put his arm over Casey's shoulder.

"Just think of all the pranks we can pull together, or, or, or, the amount of jokes we can pull on Heather! Ah, high school is finally going my way."

"Yeah yeah, now get off me, your making a scene."

Half of that was true, only most of the girls were staring at Casey, and not even paying attention to what they were saying, the other girl were either giving Marissa dirty looks or eying Billy for putting his arm on their precious Casey.

The boys on the other hand were used to not being acknowledged by girls in the same class with Casey Acosta in it, so they were playing a game of paper baseball, where they were using their notebooks as bats and crumpled paper as the ball.

The teacher how ever was not there. He's never there until it forty minutes before class ends.

So for the next hour, the threesome, soon to be foursome continued to talk, joke and anticipated Sammy's arrival.

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

"My God, Samantha, I've missed you so much, you know that every time I asked for you on the phone, your mother would make excuses, the nerve."

Sitting in the chair that she used to sleep in as a child, Sammy listened to her grandmother rant about having Sammy out of her life, and how her mother didn't even bother to tell her herself that she was back in town. You know the usual.

In Sammy's lap was a bowl of Gram's famous oatmeal, piping hot with the almonds, walnuts, and honey, mixed in the right way.

"Bout enough about her, what about you child, how have you been? Have you been eating properly, you must have, with that heavenly fit body of yours."

"Grams stop it. And yes, I have been eating 'properly' and yes I've stayed out of trouble."

"Good, Lord knows how hard I've tried to get that through your head. The less trouble in your life, the easier it'll be, or else you'll get stress, and end up like up like me, old, tried every five hours, and wrinkled."

"Grams, you're not that old, and I thought you wanted to know what was happening with me, remember?"  
"Yes, yes, of course but dear don't you think you should come back at a more suitable time?"

"Why?"

Grams pointed to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, and Sammy followed her finger.

It was 9:17, according to her schedule that her father had the school mail her, class started at 8:25 and ends at 10:35. This means she was almost an hour late!

"Oh shit, I'm late!"

"Samantha, watch your mouth or else I'm going to make you even later by dragging you to the bathroom myself and washing you mouth with a bar of soap. You might be older, but this is still my house!"

Sammy winced at the level of her voice, but was surprised when she heard a familiar voice at the door. I was Ms. Wedgewood. A bad shiver and horrible scene of memories ran over as she heard the African American's voice. Especially the memory of the hippo herself farting in her face.

"Rita, is that girl back?" she yelled at the door as she knocked [more like pounded] on the door.

"Samantha" Grams whispered "I think you should just get this over with before you're later for school." It was now 9:24

"Actually Grams" opening the 10 by 12 window in the room "I think I'll get by just fine"

A lot of thing happened at that moment, Grams door broke down revealing Ms. Wedgewood, Sammy putting her right foot the windowsill, and Rita screaming Sammy's name out of the window as Sammy jumped.

Ms. Wedgewood also came to the window and along with Grams was surprised when they both saw Sammy fall gracefully to her feet. Looking 5 stories up, Sammy smiled and waved at their astonished faces, and ran towards the sidewalk, put her skateboard on the sidewalk, and ride away.

Grams was the first to speak.

"I'm getting too old for this."

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Sammy first arrived, her heart beat slowed, and then fastened in anticipation as she looked at the school.

'Well, here goes nothing'

Walking with her skateboard tucked under her shoulder, she walked into the school. Then she walked toward the office since she had no idea where the hell her homeroom was. Inside was a woman in the late 20's with a cheetah print close knit dress and overly done . . . what a minute . . . is that black lipstick. The fuck?

Standing in the front of her desk Sammy could see that her name was Ms . . . Hottie? The double fuck?

Looking at the sixteen year old in front of her with a look of annoyance in front of her she started

"Look, I'm not your mommy, I'm not your daddy, and I'm not about to waste my pernicious time talking to a 5th grader with fake breasts, tacky highlights, and retarded shoes, now if you excuse me I –"

That was as far as she had gotten because as soon as she had spoken the words '5th grader', Sammy's mood had darkened and killing intent was directed towards Ms. Hottie. Sammy lowered her head to be at equal level with said secretary, and spoke

"Listen bitch, its not my fault that you haven't had a boyfriend in the last 5 years due to all the men you know finding out that you were cheating with them at the same fucking time. It's also not my fault that you have to pay male strippers to give you an orgasm every week because you're a lonely, horny pussy. But maybe if you weren't a bitch ass hoe maybe men'll start sleeping with you again, you won't have to tell girls your bi just to get some, and your won't to wear clothes that you see women wear fuckin' better in Playboy, and commit statutory rape to the common teenage male."

was surprised at the girl's outburst, but more startled at how she struck fear into her heart as her light blue eyes darkened and her voice lowered.

She also couldn't help but wince at how every thing this girl in front of her had said were true. She was figured out so quickly. And yet those eyes would stop staring her down, making her shake uncontrollably.

"Hey, bitch."

Ms. Hottie looked at where that same voice was coming from and saw those eyes staring at her once more before she fainted.

It was then Sammy realized what she had done.

'Sammy, you idiot, you came in here to find out were your class is and instead your scare the one person the could, even though she wasn't willing to, help you shitless!'

Then Sammy heard some clapping behind her, and saw two people the same age as her. One was a male with blond hair and blue streaks throughout it, and the other was a brown haired, brown eyed girl with and natural blush across her face due to the profanity that was use a few minutes ago.

The blond kid was laughing as Sammy narrowed her eyes at him, then he spoke.

"You must be the Black Star heir."

Sammy's eyes widened at the use of that name. The girl spoke up next.

" D – don't worry, w-we d-don't mean any harm, were just like you," she said a she hesitantly pulled the collar of her shirt to reveal a hollow black star.

The boy replied "Well, she's like you, but I'm " showing Sammy his hand "totally different."

Letting her guard down, she asked "Do either of you know where class" looking at her schedule "345D is?"

"Yeah, that's our class. We can show you if you like, the teacher doesn't come for another 2 minutes though."

Looking at the clock in the room, all teens saw that it was 9:45.

The girl took Sammy's hand into both of hers as she pulled her towards the door and said "H-hurry, the teacher doesn't like it when anybody is later than him."

So along with the boy and girl, Sammy followed them to her class.

**Casey's P.O.V.**

I was wondering if Sammy was even coming to class today, and if she had gotten herself in trouble already, I wouldn't blame her if she actually did both.

Mr. Savon finally came into the class room, followed by Dylan, Hana, and Sammy?

One out of half wasn't so bad.

Taking out a cigarette, looked at the three of them, the messed classroom, and the ceiling as if he was praying to God.

Then he took out his lighter, and took a drag as he said "Mr. Vapor, and Ms. Forte, please take your seats.

As they walked to their seats, Mr. Savon held a folder in his hand as he read it. Then he looked at Sammy as if he wanted to groan and say "another one?"

Then he took another drag and said "Class, I would like to introduce our newest student, Samantha Keyes."

**Sammy's P.O.V**

Was this guy for real, he calls himself a teacher, even though he looks nothing like it? A full head of hair, goatee, and a 'lord why the hell am I here, when I could be sleeping?' look on his face.

Turns out he's supposedly my homeroom teacher, and according to Dylan, and Hana [yep, I learned their names], he's a real lazy ass, Dylan's words, not mine.

So when he sent them to their seats, and started smoking on a cigarette, I was surprised when I saw the tip of a black star of his collar bone. The old man'll make anyone an agent these days.

Then he said "Class, I would like to introduce our newest student, Samantha Keyes." And I saw a handful of people stop what they were doing for a second and resume, and I saw some familiar faces. Billy's, Marissa's, and Casey's?

Must be that whole mixed age's thing.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Some people who knew Sammy from a few years back acknowledged the now teen. 7 other agents recognized the name from their authority figure back at USSPI, and were surprised when they realized that the heir was in their class.

But nobody noticed the girl all the way in the back of the class with raven black hair, and the tip of her front bangs dyed silver as she smiled darkly.


End file.
